Vegeta takes drivers ed
by Mika Chang
Summary: this is the way it could have happened


I know its been done to death but here is my take on how vegeta got his drivers license  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing. Wow that was short, but it covers everthing  
  
  
  
  
  
VEGETA TAKES DRIVERS EDUCATION  
  
Vegeta was practicing in the 100 times gravity room. He was so bored. No worlds to save, no bad guys to kill, no Dragon Balls to collect. Hell, there wasn't even any dead guys to resurrect *cough cough* Goku *cough cough*. Even practicing was as boring as hell. When he was done in the room, he headed out, grabbing a towel on the way. He mopped up the thin skim of sweat on his forehead. Maybe he would go for a fly. Maybe that would ease his boredom. He went to his bedroom and changed into a clean set of clothes, not that he needed to.  
  
When he was done changing, he went outside. He looked for his son Trunks. Might be nice to have some father son time with him. Vegeta looked around the yard. Trunks wasn't anywhere to be found and Vegeta was getting restless. He decided to go alone and took to the air. When he was a mile above the ground, he looked around and decided to head west.  
  
When he had been flying about an hour at his fastest speed, he landed on a bridge outside a small town. Reading the sign in front of him, Vegeta learned he was in Humdrumville, population 1500. He thought for a moment. Maybe small town life would do him good for a while. He was about to continue flying into the town when he changed his mind. He knew that in a small town like this most people would not be able to fly. He would just have to walk. If anyone saw the high-and-mighty Prince of Saiyans voluntarily walking he'd never hear the end of it. He would have to do something for transportation later.  
  
He began to walk the length of the bridge when he noticed the vehicles traveling along beside him weren't the hover cars he was used to. They were the old-fashioned cars with tires. Figures a small town like this would be technologically behind the rest of the world. Oh well. Vegeta continued walking down the bridge, growing hungrier with each step. Luckily when he was almost off the bridge, he noticed a grocery store a little ways down the road. It was a good thing he had brought his credit card. He finished the walk down the bridge and went into the grocery store. He stood in front of where they kept the carts. Vegeta watched a young woman put something round into a little box on the cart to free it. He looked at the long line of carts by him. He didn't have any little round things so he would get a cart his way. Vegeta looked around. No one was looking. Good. He powered up a small blast and shot it out his palm at the lock. It completely destroyed the box and part of the cart. Oh well. Vegeta took the cart and went farther into the store. He didn't know what kind of food they had in this part of the world so he would have to get whatever looked good.  
  
When Vegeta came out a half-hour later, he had 3 bags full of groceries, mostly junk food. He walked around to the back of the store where he had noticed a park earlier. Vegeta found an empty picnic table and dumped out the bags. Out came cookies, and candy bars and all sorts of goodies. He laid them out on the table and started eating. When he had eaten everything he had bought he thought about what to do next.  
  
While Vegeta was thinking (I hope he didn't hurt himself!) he went walking through the park. When he reached the exit he noticed a large bulletin board. Vegeta went up to it and idly scanned the postings. Almost at once, one caught his eye. It read: " Driver's ED. Open to all ages. Need a driving license? Maybe you just want to refresh your memory. Small fee. Apply in the office at Humdrum High School located at 123 Loser Lane. Deadline Friday June 18."  
  
This might be fun, Vegeta thought to himself. He thought for a moment. Today was the 17th. He should go down there right away. He pulled off a piece of paper with the address and phone # and looked around for a place where he could get a map. Vegeta noticed 2 young girls at a picnic table. He walked up to them.  
  
"Hey! Tell me how to get to 123 Loser Lane now," he grunted.  
  
The girls looked up at him. They mom had told them not to talk to strangers, and they probably didn't get much stranger than this. They looked at each other and decided with an unspoken agreement to just ignore him. The girls went back to their game.  
  
Vegeta began to get angry. "Ungrateful monsters," he shouted as he stormed off. He went back into the grocery store and went up to the service desk.  
  
"I need to know where 123 Losers Lane is right now," he shouted at the terrified girl behind the counter.  
  
The girl ducked beneath the counter and came up with a handful of city maps. These she shoved at the man stammering, "Here take them. There're on the house." Then she hid under the counter.  
  
Vegeta looked through the piles of maps and picked one that had all the streets on it. He walked out the door looking at his map, oblivious to the frightened bystanders.  
  
When he was outside he stood and looked at the map. Vegeta traced the route from where he was now and where he needed to go. He figured he would go sign up and then find a hotel.  
  
Vegeta started off on his trek to sign up. From what it said on the map, It would only be about 10 blocks. Not to bad for a brisk walk.  
  
Vegeta made the trip with no mishap in about 5 minutes. When he arrived he looked at Humdrum High School. It was a large building with many windows. Located next door was Rugrat Elementary school. Vegeta walked into the high school and went into the office.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the secretary. "I want to sign up for Drivers ED," he growled.  
  
"Yes sir. Here is the sign up sheet. Just put your name on the line." When Vegeta had done that, the secretary handed him some papers. "Here is the information you will need. This will tell you where to be and when. That's all you need sir. Good luck and have a nice day."  
  
Vegeta took the papers and walked out of the school. He would read through these when he got to a hotel. That reminded him he needed to find one. He went back into the office. The secretary looked up. "What can I help you with sir?" she asked him.  
  
He told her he needed a hotel and some way to transport himself there. The secretary took out a large phone book and turned to the yellow pages. "You'll find it all there, sir." She handed the book to him.  
  
He took it scanned down the page of hotel listings. He chose on that had cable and a pool. Then he looked up transportation. Hmm. Nothing there that would be useful. The secretary had been watching him silently. Now she said, " try taxicabs."  
  
Vegeta looked up taxicabs. He found a number for ABC Taxicab Inc. He dialed the number and requested a cab. When he was done he stormed out of the office in his usual I'm-better-than-you-manner.  
  
He sat on the curb until the cab came. When he got in he told the cab driver where he was going. On the drive to the hotel, the cabdriver was talking a mile a minute. When they finally reached the hotel, instead of handing the driver money, Vegeta blew up him and his car with an energy blast. Vegeta then continued into the hotel. 


End file.
